The Music Shorts
by aquickdisguise
Summary: Just a load of tid bits written to music ie, you're supposed to listen to the music to understand the plot. Each chapter's a new short. Sounds weird huh? Mebbe it is. Forever in progress, 'cause I keep finding new songs!


Something to go with music…

Hey guys,

I wrote this while listening to "Breakout" by Ronan Hardiman (composer) but its not quite right. Cause although the type of music kinda fits the scene- the bubbly start to match the very start of the cave scene and the… uh, second half sorta fits the cliff-jumping, the timing isn't exactly right. And I think it's more of a running-type song that jumping around so If you can find something better, let me know, cause I like having a soundtrack to my work 

----

Donatello led his brothers into the cave, darting from rock to rock as if it was a children's game of stepping stones. Water dripped from the ceiling and splashed silently into the water below. The dim light cast reflections onto the cold stone walls. He found a comfortable-looking rock, and sat down on it, letting his legs fall underneath him into the water.

The brothers looked around them, astounded by the cave's beauty. Leo noticed Don sitting down and figured his brother would want to stay and explore. He darted further into the cave where he found a smear of sand above the water and sat down to meditate.

Raph leant casually against a wall, deliberately picking a spot with many reflections so he camouflaged slightly better with the moss growing on the walls. Mikey knelt down as if to sit but thought better and stood up again. He tossed something at Raph, who caught it quickly and set it down in the water, cautiously looking to see if his brothers had noticed. They hadn't. He exchanged a wink with Mikey.

"Nice place, huh?" Don said, looking around the cave with wide eyes.

"Yeah, 'cept for one thing." Raph said, with a dangerously playful glint in his eye.

"And what would that be?" Don asked smugly.

"That would be the fin that's heading for your left knee."

Donnie looked down and let out an 'Argk!' of some description. He leapt out of the water, and found himself balancing precariously on one leg. He flailed for a second, and then stretched his leg out and managed to get balanced on a neighbouring rock, straddling the water where the fin had been. He leant forwards to examine the fin, and then, with a sly look at Raphael, yanked the motorized item from the water and threw it at him. The elder turtle ducked it and it smashed against the wall.

"Donnie!" Mikey whined. "That took me aaages to nick off with!" He glanced sheepishly at Leo, who opened one eye from his meditation to give Mikey a stern look of disapproval. "I mean… make…?" Leo rolled his eyes and grinned. There was a reason the brothers were so close, and it was probably something to do with the amount of practical-joke-related forgiving that went on.

They were interrupted by the sound of Leo's Shell Cell emitting a high pitched whine at an enormous volume. The turtles all pressed their hands to their heads and Don mouthed 'answer it, quick'. Leo took a hand off his head and winced. He fumbled with his belt for a moment, and then disentangled the phone and answered it.

"Sensei?... Yes, we're at the cave… What?! I thought you said… Yes, but…" His expression hardened. "Ok, we're on it." Leonardo looked up to his questioning brothers, shoving the phone back into its place on his belt.

"What's going on?" Asked Mikey nervously.

Leonardo grinned widely and winked at Raph. "We're going for a run, Mikey." He said, and his eyes had that glint which energized his brothers with anticipation.

He bolted from the cave, his brother following him. With a giant leap, Leo somersaulted back onto the roof of the cave and ran along the top until he reached the bottom of the cliff. He looked at it for a moment, savouring its challenge and then leapt agilely to the first rock. The four brothers raced up the side of the cliff, each calling out bets to the others that they would be first to the top.

Raph sprung from the rock he was on to an unsecured outcrop and then onto a second ledge as it began to crumble. Don, who was below him, had to pull in tightly to avoid the debris. He grinned and put on a burst of speed to catch up to his brother.

"Foul play, I think." He said as they raced upwards. He looked above him and grinned. "Hey, Raph, come this way a sec."

The burley turtle looked at him sarcastically and moved further from Donnie. He ran face first into a small tree which had rooted itself on the side of the cliff.

Don grinned down at Raph as he sprung upwards and ahead of his brother.

"Don, watch out!" Leo's call came from above as he looked over his shoulder to see what they were laughing about. Don looked up and realised an overhanging rock several seconds too late. He smashed into it with such force he broke through the rock and was propelled onto another ledge where he paused for a second to take control of the stars whizzing round his head.

Mikey almost fell off right then and there he was laughing so hard. "Not _always_ the genius then, eh, Donnie?"

"Shuttup." The turtle replied.

"C'mon, guys! Nearly there!" Leo called from above. The four brothers swung more precariously, whooping and yelling as they scaled the massive cliff. Raph sped past Mikey. "C'mon, mate. Ten bucks says I win."

"Fifteen says I do." Donnie said, catching up to the pair.

"Thirty on me." Leo grinned from next to Raph.

"How did you--?" Mikey looked up to where Leo had been and back to where he was now.

"Well, you guys were so slow I had time to double back." The turtle winked and picked up his pace.

His brothers followed him, neck and neck until they all bounded spectacularly over the brim of the cliff and sprinted over the short parkland area. They scaled the wall of the nearest building and leapt through the rooftops.

"Oy, Leo! Where're ya takin' us?" Donnie yelled, the wind rushing through his ears.

"Not far now, bro!" And then to the team, "Pick up the pace or the Foot'll know we're here! And get ready for a big jump down!"

They exchanged glances and then followed Leo as he jumped straight off the edge of the 144-floor building. His brothers followed him without question. Leo's leap or faith became a dive and he looked over his shoulder and called to his brothers.

"Get behind me! Single file- we're diving into that jack-hole!" He grinned, blue bandana tails streaming behind him. No sooner had he said it than the cover of the manhole had opened up and Leo fell gracefully though.

"Waaah-HOO!" Came Mikey's delighted cry as he entered the sewer water. He surfaced to see Donnie's wide-eyed grin hurtling towards him, but the current of the water was already taking him downstream.

Leo was still in the water, apparently enjoying the gentle lull of the current sweeping him away from the hole in the roof. Raph hurtled into the water, and swam powerfully to his brother. Leo silenced any questions by diving suddenly underwater. The team followed him. The blue-banded turtle sped through the water, zigzagging through the sewers. His brothers followed him,

led them towards a crack in the wall and slipped through. They emerged on the other side to a small beach.

"What the shell?" Raph asked, confused.

Leo gave him a knowing smile. He smashed a shoulder against the back wall and it fell through- straight into their lair. "New route home." He stated, as they bounded inside.

----

Also, just in case anyone was actually reading that in time to the music… the music should change when Leo announces the run (that's the bit that doesn't fit too well) and the drum kit should enter (well, become noticeable) just as they're leaping over the top of the cliff, or if you read faster than me (which might be the case, cause every time I go through it I keep making changes), when Leo jumps off the building.

PS. I know this is a random off-the-wall thingo with no explanation to anything… and… well, I have no excuse for that. Perhaps I'll tie it in with 'Mind Games' somewhere.

PPS. If you have a comment from 'Nicki', that's me before I registered


End file.
